


Trapped in The Spider's Web

by starfaes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, one-sided widowtracer, widowmaker's a savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfaes/pseuds/starfaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer is always the only one who actively seeks out the other, Tracer is always the only one who seems to completely lose control and fall apart, and Tracer is the only one in love. Widowmaker has her wrapped around her little finger. The assassin knows this, and she is taking advantage of every single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so...widowtracer has been taking over my life for the past few weeks and i've been wanting to write a fanfic...of course the first fanfiction I write for these two is angsty as hell lol I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, so i might be a little rusty, sorry in advance!

"I love you," Tracer murmurs. Lips and hands are on her skin; kissing, touching, caressing, exploring. She looks up into yellow eyes for the first time that night, hoping to find _something_.

Like always, however, those eyes are gleaming with cold amusement, but are devoid of anything else. _This is just a game for her_. Every time they do this, and she dares to hope that there is something there, that hope is crushed in an instant and replaced with disappointment and heartache.

"Like a fly trapped in a spider's web, aren't you, _amour_?" Widowmaker sneers, as she places soft kisses on her jaw and runs gentle, slender fingers through short brown hair. It all feels even more cruel when she puts on a soft and loving façade, a sharp contrast to her usual roughness. Her lips hover over the pulse point in her neck for a moment. "Although unlike the flies, who squirm and struggle to get away, you do not seem to be trying to escape at _all_ ," She whispers the last part into her ear, and Tracer shivers, tearing her gaze away from those amber irises.

She's right.

Tracer is always the only one who actively seeks out the other, Tracer is always the only one who seems to completely lose control and fall apart, and Tracer is the only one in love. Widowmaker has her wrapped around her little finger. The assassin _knows_ this, and she is taking advantage of every single moment.

"A spider _never_ lets go of its _prey_."

Tracer feels her eyes start to burn as tears begin to cloud her vision. _Why are you crying? You already know that she doesn't care_. It always begins and ends the same way, and she always finds herself wondering if putting herself through all of this torture is worth a few moments with _her_. Only to do it all over again.

"Do not look so down, _amour_ ," She coos mockingly, tilting her chin up so the brunette was forced to look at her. Tracking a tear rolling down a freckled cheek with her eyes, her face twists into a wicked smile, before she whispers something, in that same mocking tone, that makes Tracer's heart shatter. " _Je t'aime_."


	2. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was getting widowtracer feels again and...i just...quickly wrote this...
> 
> these two destroy me

As she stares through the scope of her sniper rifle, patiently waiting for her target to come into view, she braces herself for Tracer's inevitable appearance. The assassin hasn't seen the girl for a long time. There are times when Widowmaker doesn't see her for days, weeks even.

But she always comes back.

Tracer still holds on to those ridiculous delusions of redemption, even after all of this. After all she's done to ruin very cause she is fighting for, and all she's done to ruin _her_. That girl is a fool to believe that there is still hope for her, and that she _wants_ to be saved. Widowmaker can see how much it's all taking a toll on her, and she idly wonders when Tracer is going to break.

She wonders how far the girl is willing to go to try and bring back someone that no longer exists.

She _can_ just kill her, and end this all now, if she wants to. Tracer is but a mere nuisance for her and her superiors, and Talon does not exactly approve of this little game she is playing. However, she doesn't want to.

When Widowmaker runs her hands along her skin, peppers kisses all over her body and breaks her heart all over again with gentle whispers of mocking 'I love you's, she feels in control for _once_. Sometimes, all it takes are sweet nothings and promises she doesn't intend to keep whispered in her ear to placate her. False apologies and reassurances of love are all it takes to make her smile, even if that smile never quite reaches her eyes. A light caress and a kiss are all that is needed to make her hope for something that will never become a reality.

She sees a flash of electric blue out of the corner of her eye, and hears light footsteps approaching her location. Before Tracer gets to her, Widowmaker presses the trigger and eliminates her target with a single, precise shot, before turning to her with a serene smile.

She _always_ comes back.


End file.
